A htf story of sorts chapter 2
by ninjaglitch20
Summary: A flood rushes in.


**ELLO AGAIN! Oh my glob is this week going by slooowly. Any ways uhm 2****nd**** chapter. So I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2: **

You sat in class watching the clock waiting for lunch. You had just woken up from a dream that you really wanted to be true. The lightning outside flashed and the lights went out in a snap. There were gasps whoops and people saying stuff like "YEAH!" and "YESS!". "Alright students calm down just a short outage im sure it will be fixed in a little bit. Now lets continue on with the lesson…"

~Lunch (real this time kay?)

You sat finally at the arch looking straight into the rain while people passed by murmuring things about the power or some other thing you could care less about. "_?" You heard the calm voice behind you. He sat next to you quietly studying you, almost checking you out. "What splendid?" you growled at him, you didn't want any of his crap right now. "Are you worried about splendont?" he tilted his head trying to read your expression. "Well why wouldn't I? he saved me from flippy this morning." you said having a flash back to the events just this morning. "Both of them have a tendency to loose their temper and they've always hated each other. We were all friends until this one girl came along that we all started fighting for." he looked down at the thought. "Who was she?" you asked him now looking at the blue eyed boy who sat next to you. "You mean you havent noticed after all these years of being in the same class as us?" you shook your head. "well time will reveal to you who this mystery girl is." he was now looking into your (e/c) eyes. You looked away not wanting something to happen like you blushing. "Am I your friend _?" splendid asked you. "No. You've only talked to me this morning. Do you remember in second grade when (Insert made up name here) was always bullying me? You were the one that told him to stop, and you fought them and came out with a black eye and was suspended?" he looked forward trying to remember if that was true. "You were my first save huh? Ive always tried to remember that but all I can remember was a scream." he looks at you. "I never said thank you that day because you ran off so sudden." you looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you splendid for saving me." He looked at you in shock and blushed a little. He stands up and shakes his head "It was nothing," then walks off.

After that it got quiet. All you could here were the sounds of the rain hitting the ground and cracks of thunder. You could here two people laughing out in the distance, it sounded like a girl and…. Flippy!? You saw him with this blue haired girl who was wearing his jacket. 'Flippy and petunia!?' you just sat there quietly watching as he hugged her and played with her hair and all kinds of things that sent bullets straight into your heart. What hurt the most was that he kissed her after the three lies. "_I love you"._ The same words he said to you the day before he was sent off. You pulled your hood over your face and waited for the bell or someone to take your mind off of it. You mumbled to yourself those lies that are said every day "I love you too flippy."

~2:00 pm class~

"Due too the flash flood and extreme weather conditions we advise that people do not leave the building and stay where ever you are for the night." The announcer read over the speaker. "Students as you just heard we are in the middle of a mass flooding and are advised to stay inside. We have already contacted your parents that we will provide a stay for you for the night in the old dorms so please after school head straight to your appointed dorm room number we are handing out now. This room will hold you and your appointed room mate that will be picked at random. We are also handing out a sheet of rules for your stay tonight. hank you for your cooperation and enjoy your stay tonight." 'Great now I have to stay here with these people until "further notice"' you sighed as you received your room number and rules. The small piece of paper had the numbers "76a" printed on to it and on the back was directions to the room. "Okay now students the school threw this together at last minute so they paired you with random people in different grades or the same, boy or girl, so please refer to your rules for tonight.

1. Curfew 9:00

2. No loud or excessive noise.

3. Dinner 4:30

4. No rough or harsh behavior

Blah blah blah all that crap. "Students please head over to your dorms now." the announcer instructed over the speakers.

~ the dorm room.~

The room was small and had a window in the back. Two cubords on separate sides of the bunk bed that is pushed to the side of the room. On the other side of the room it had a table with one drawer. On top there was a battery powered lamp and a radio. The power was still out so the room was dark. The only thing that lit the room was the flashes of lightning outside. You set your stuff on the top bunk and walked around the room surveying everything. You turned on the lamp and read over the rules. The door opened and a tall boy with a red shirt, red mask, and red hair stepped in. You just stared at him in shock. He looked down at his number again and back up at you with the same expression on his face. He stepped out closed the door and opened it up again, closed and opened. You just looked at him like Wha dafuq? Then he finally came in. "Splendid?"


End file.
